Lights Out
by GuppyChivi
Summary: When the lights go out, will they be able to stand being bored, without heating? Sorry for the bad summary. SoulxMaka
1. Little by Little

Soul and Maka were back from a very long and hard mission. Soul was trying to open the apartment door, but the keys were nowhere to be found in his pockets.

"Ummm." Soul said, his voice quivering a little from his tiredness, "do you have the keys?"

Maka shot Soul and annoyed yet sleepy glare, "No. But I knew this would happen one day, there's keys inside the pot of that plant next to the door."

Soul searched in the pot, and then took out a dirty key. He unlocked the door and threw the key back in.

The energy in them had drained when they stood in front of the door. Instead of making it to their beds, They both crashed on the couch in the living room. Since Soul crashed on the couch first, Maka had to muster up hidden energy and went to the other side of the couch, to laying down on the couch at the same time would squish them. When she finally got to her side, she fell back, the top of her head barely touching Soul's head. Maka undid her pig tails and let all her hair hang loose, making both of there hairs intertwine.

After just sitting there for half an hour, Maka finally decided to take a shower.

"I'll be back," she started walking to the bathroom door. When she was about to close the door, she poked her head out the crack, "And you better take one too when I'm done."

When she was done, she noticed that she had forgotten to get a new pair of clothes, only underwear. _Oh great._ She wrapped herself in her towel and pocked her head out the side. Soul was still laying on the couch. "Pssstt! SOUL!" She kept making weird noises to attract Soul.

"WHAT?" Soul snapped, clearly annoyed.

"I'm sorry you majesty," she said with sarcasm, "but I need you to go in my room and get me my pajamas." She pointed to her room.

Soul reluctantly stood up and headed to her room. "Okay, where are they?" He asked. He looked around her room, and then spotted a set of drawers that looked like:

| | |  
>|_o_|_o_|<p>

| o | o |

| | |  
>|_o_|_o_| (kinda)<p>

"They're on the left side, middle drawer!" She shouted from the bathroom door. Soul opened it to find the drawer empty.

"There's nothing in here!" Soul shouted back. _Ah! I forgot to do the laundry._

_"_Ummm. Soul, can I borrow your pajamas?" Her face flushed red.

"You mean you want to borrow a shirt and boxers?" He said jokingly.

"Shut up Soul! Just a shirt, and if you have any shorts, then please add that." She said.

Soul went to his room and got the first shirt and shorts that he could find. He went to the bathroom and handed them to Maka.

She reluctantly grabbed the white T-shirt and basketball shorts. When she finally came out of the bathroom, she noticed how big Soul was compared to her.

_She has such a petite body._ He felt dumbstruck, has she always been so cute?

"You can use the bathroom now." She said, pointing to the bathroom with her thumb. "At least take a shower."

After getting out the shower and putting on a shirt, he sat down next to Maka, who was reading a book next to the lamp. He turned on the TV and started jumping from show to show. After not being able to decided, and changing the channel every 5 seconds, Maka couldn't take it anymore.

"MAKA CHOP!" She hit Soul in the head.

"GEEZ MAKA THAT HURTS!" Soul said while rubbing his head.

"Then pick a show and watch it stupid!" Maka yelled back.

"Yeah, yeah." He wore his bored expression again. Then, out of nowhere, the lights went out. The whole apartment was engulfed in darkness. "Great." Soul mumbled under his breath.

"Now it's too dark to read." Maka said. She gently put down her book. "I'll go get a candle." She stood up and went to the kitchen. A minute later, she came back with a lit candle. She put it on the coffee table and sat back down. "There." Maka said.

"What do we do now?" Soul asked.

"Let's play Scramble" Maka suggested.

"Hate that game." Soul blandly declined. "Let's play videogames."

"The electricity is out, smart one." She lightly thumped Soul on the back of his head. Just sitting there in silence was okay for Maka. She relaxed her shoulders and slowly put her head against Soul's shoulder. Soul put his head on top of her's. After about half an hour, Maka started to shiver.

"You cold?" Soul asked. She nodded yes. Soul looked around, and found only one blanket. "Here." He put the blanket around her.

"Aren't you cold?" Maka asked, concern in her voice.

"Just a little." Soul said.

"Isn't there another blanket?" She asked.

"Nope."

"We really need to start our laundry."

"I know how to keep warm."

"How?"

"I'll just-" he stopped what he was saying and the grabbed Maka and put her on his lap. He cradled her around his arms and felt the warmth settle in. Maka began to turn all shades of red. "If you don't like it, then you can just say so."

"..."

"Okay." He then rested his head on Maka's shoulder, while Maka stiffly leaned back. She felt comfy in his arms, wrapped around by warmth that she never wanted to let go. Little by little, as they were in that position, the light slowly went down the stick. By the time the candle was half way done, she had already loosened up, enjoying the time with Soul.

The candle was flickering, barely getting enough feed, almost going out.

"Maka," Soul said.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." There was a long silence. But it wasn't an uneasy one, it was one of those silences that Maka liked.

"I love you too." She turned around and looked at the pair of red eyes that were inches away from her own.

The burning fire was dieing, almost out.

Soul slowly leaned forward, Maka closed her eyes.

The lights went out, and their lips interlocked.

They didn't know that an hour ago, the electricity was back on.


	2. Hi guys!

I don't know if I should make another one of these, so if you could, can you give me ideas to write about? my brains going dead. ^^;

and thanks for everyone who has reviewed the chapter, and thanks for at least reading! I hope that all my stories will "enlighten" you!


End file.
